HISTOIRE DE POUDLARD United colors of Hogwarts
by Illusions Industry
Summary: La rencontre des quatres fondateurs, leurs rêves, leurs disputes au coeur de l'Ecosse du début du onzième siècle. Feat. Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle, Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard. Hiatus car en cours de réecriture
1. Default Chapter

HISTOIRE DE POUDLARD - United colors of Hogwarts -

Prologue: Tout ce qui possède une fin possède un début.

« Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. » Minerva Mac Gonagall.

Hermione frotta nerveusement son genou droit. Combien de temps avait-elle passé maintenant à effectuer des recherches sur l'histoire des Elfes de maison? En vain. Pas une seule véritable information. Aucune trace d'histoire. Aucune réelle continuité. Comme si les elfes de maison avaient toujours été esclave.

« Il a pourtant bien fallu qu'il y ait une raison à cet esclavagisme. » avait pensé la jeune fille.

Par bonheur, Dumbledore comprenait l'importance de tout ceci et l'avait autorisé à parler avec la seule entité dans l'école capable d'en savoir plus: le Choixpeau. Et c'est pourquoi, Hermione avait annoncé aux garçons qu'elle allait au bureau de Dumbledore pendant qu'ils seraient à leur entraînement de quidditch. Harry et Ron avaient acquiescé: mieux valait ne pas contrarier Hermione sur le sujet de la S.A.L.E.

Et maintenant, elle se trouvait un peu stupide. Seule face au Choixpeau dont les plis boudeurs indiquaient l'éveil momentané.

« Est-ce qu'il y a toujours eu des elfes de maison à Poudlard? » demanda t'elle en griffonnant de sa plume son carnet sur la table.

Les plis du chapeau semblèrent se concentrer en une mystérieuse attente et Hermione se demanda combien de choses ce choixpeau avait-il bien pu voir au cours de sa longue existence.

« On les a fait venir. » finit-il par dire. « C'était il y a bien longtemps. Comment se fait-il qu'une aussi jeune fille s'intéresse à tout ceci? »

« Je m'intéresse au sort des elfes de maison. Pourquoi les traiter comme s'ils étaient différents? »

Le Choixpeau sembla avoir un sourire désenchantée et Hermione en fut legerment surprise.

« Cela toujours été le cas. Pour les elfes de maison. Pour les centaures. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas le sang pur. »

Hermione tressaillit. Elle avait beau montrer bonne figure et savoir que cette histoire de sang pur n'était qu'ineptie, elle s'en sentait meurtrie au plus profond de son âme.

« Les centaures sont là depuis la fondation de Poudlard? »

« Tout à fait. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord pour la construction de Poudlard mais Helga savait être diplomate. »

Pendant un court laps de temps, Hermione se demanda de quelle Helga pouvait bien parler le Choixpeau.

« Helga Poufsouffle? » demanda t'elle la voix empreinte d'hésitation. « Vous vous souvenez d'une des fondatrices de l'école? »

« D'eux tous jeune fille. Helga Poufsouffle. Rowena Serdaigle. Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor. » répondit simplement le Choixpeau comme si c'était là une chose des plus courantes.

Hermione se demanda comment tout ceci s'était passé. Une école cachée au Royaume-Uni n'avait pas du être une mince affaire. Peut-être que connaître les prémices de la fondation de Poudlard lui permettrait d'en connaître plus sur le sort des hybrides et des elfes de maison.

« Vous pourriez me raconter?« demanda t'elle poliment avant de poser sa plume sur la table. Sa mémoire était encore le meilleur des bloc notes.

La jeune fille regretta l'absence de visage sur le Choixpeau. D'un coup d'œil avisé, elle regarda la lourde horloge qui trônait au mur Est de la pièce. Le bureau de Dumbledore était pour le moins étrange et parfaitement excentrique. Mais il y régnait comme un soupçon de curiosité qui boostait imparablement votre imagination.

Un long silence s'instaura dans la pièce où l'on entendait plus que le clapotis régulier de l'horloge. Le bruit rendait nerveuse Hermione lui rappelant trop le tic-tac qu'elle avait du supporter durant toute son année de troisième à son cou. Sa main glissa de nouveau vers la plume. De toute évidence le choixpeau ne voulait pas en parler. Peut-être avait-il oublié. Peut-être était-ce douloureux. Peut-être…

« C'était en des temps réguliers… en des temps immémoriaux… » commença enfin le choixpeau de sa voix rauque et poussiéreuse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plu ? Pas plu? N'hésitez pas à me le dire en tout cas. Y'a un bouton qui s'apelle « Review » et ça coûte pas beaucoup plus cher ;). Faites moi part de vos remarques, idées ou reprises.

Je suis en train de rédiger le premier chapitre dont voici un extrait:

__

Chapitre un: Chariots d'étoiles

A la vue de cette singulière fleur battante, un sourire désenchanté s'étira sur le jolie visage de Rowena qui s'accroupit pour délicatement prendre dans ses mains le végétal.

« Tu ne finiras pas ici. » promit-elle dans un murmure.


	2. Chariot d'étoiles

HISTOIRE DE POUDLARD - United colors of Hogwarts -

Chapitre un: Chariots d'étoiles

« Chacun d'entre nous prend la route qui lui est destinée. Pour certains elle est droite, pour d'autres elle est tortueuse. »

Ayr - Région Est d'Écosse

Le vent apportait avec lui ses rêves et promesses de givre et de glace. Une sensation désagréable parcourut l'échine de la jeune fille. Quelque chose flottait dans l'air, quelque chose de sec malgré le froid humide. Rowena inspira lentement en fermant les yeux. Elle sentait le vent modifier son cours. Apporterait-il avec lui sa délivrance?

L'odeur forte et salée de la mer lui parvenait à grandes volutes. Elle traça d'un doigt dans l'air l'épaisse buée qui émanait de son souffle.

L'hiver en Écosse ne pardonnait pas.

Ramenant sa mante un peu plus prés de son corps de sorte que seul la blancheur neigeuse de son visage était visible, Rowena jeta un regard en arrière. Son père, armateur et banquier des plus rusé du pays, parlait avec un commerçant qui se plaignait de la mauvaise pêche de ses derniers temps. Il pouvait rester là des heures sans se soucier du gel. Sa mère se tenait, dans une pose distinguée, prés de lui. D'un geste plus agacé qu'il n'y paraissait, Rowena décrivit un cercle à travers le givre avec la pointe de son pied. Une petite fleur rouge s'étira, délivrée de la chape de glace qui l'étouffait desesperement. A la vue de cette singulière fleur guerrière, un sourire désenchanté s'étira sur le jolie visage de Rowena qui s'accroupit pour délicatement prendre dans ses mains le végétal.

« Tu ne finiras pas ici. » promit-elle dans un murmure.

« Rowena. »

La jeune femme se demanda ce qu'il adviendrait si elle ne se retournait pas à l'adjonction de son père. Si elle n'obéissait pas aux ordres de son Clan. Si elle décidait de ne s'occuper que de cette petite fleur.

« Rowena! »

La voix se fit plus pressante et Rowena se retourna finalement, lâchant la petite fleur rouge qui retomba fatalement sur le sol et anéantissant toute trace de promesse faite quelques secondes auparavant. De toute façon, elle n'aurait jamais du naître dans ce froid.

« J'arrive père. »

Le chemin du retour fut silencieux. Rowena ne prêtait pas attention à la conversation ennuyeuse de ses parents. Elle frotta ses mains et murmura quelques mots tandis qu'une douce rougeur lui montait aux joues. La démarche moins raide, son esprit put enfin se concentrer sur autre chose que sur son corps gelé. Elle ne vit pas la luxueuse calèche foncer à toute allure et c'est sa mère qui la retint par la manche. Rowena eut une grimace mais ce n'était pas à cause de la frayeur.

Sa mère la foudroyait du regard, les lèvres serrés et stupidement, Rowena regretta amèrement sa ressemblance avec elle. La jeune femme fuya les yeux inquisiteurs de sa génitrice pour chercher un quelconque réconfort ailleurs.

« Sois plus prudente Rowena. » fit le père totalement inconscient de l'échange silencieux entre les deux femmes.

Voilà qui classait son père dans la sphère des obstacles à sa félicité pensa t-elle en laissant un pli cynique déformer ses lèvres roses. Il ne pouvait pas se douter que si sa mère la fixait d'un regard débordant de remontrance c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle avait osé utiliser la magie. Toute les deux étaient sorcières mais la mère de Rowena tenait à brider tout pouvoirs ou sortilèges de ce genre. Elle en avait décidé ainsi et Rowena n'avait jamais vraiment su pourquoi.

« Arrêtes ça tout de suite. » murmura t'elle en attrapant sans aucune douceur la main de sa fille.

La chaleur s'éteignit et le froid reprit ses droits le long du corps de la jeune fille. Elle avait obéit comme elle le faisait toujours. Elle avait obéit aussi lorsque son père l'avait marié à un vieux et riche commerçant d'Edwinesburh. Elle avait obéit lorsqu'on lui avait imposé le noir du deuil quand l'époux, qu'elle avait du croiser deux fois, fut enterré. Elle avait obéit lorsqu'on lui avait demandé de remettre tout ses biens de veuve à la famille Campbell, clan appartenant à une lignée de Pictes, et à son père.

Sa vie n'était jamais qu'obéissance. Et elle en devinait chaque rouage à l'avance. Il était inutile de lutter contre son Destin aussi inintéressant qu'il soit.

--------------------------------------

Helga interrogea du regard sa fidèle servante. Elle n'avait eu le temps que d'apercevoir trois silhouettes sombres sur la route.

« On ne les a pas trop effrayé j'espère. »

« Ces écossais! Ils ne savent pas reconnaître les routes des forêts. Sauvages. On aurait du lui rouler dessus à la petite. »

« Andrés. » réprimanda Helga en fronçant les sourcils, sa moue ronde formant un pli enfantin des plus ravissants.

« Je n'y peux rien Comtesse. C'est vraiment un pays de sauvages. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi votre famille vous envoie ici. »

« Je dois faire en sorte que le clan Campbell accepte de nous revendre à prix convenable certains terrains. Et je fais ça non pas sur ordre de ma famille Andrés mais pour le bien de la couronne royale. Nous devons nous prémunir contre les Vikings et les Danois. Le roi Alfred a besoin d'unité. » rappela Helga dans un sourire enfantin qui allait totalement à l'encontre du sérieux de ses paroles.

La vieille servante ne pipa mot. Helga de Lenton, fille du Comte du Cheshire et Suzerain de la Cité de Poufsouffle, était connu dans tout les duchés de Bretagne pour sa diplomatie aiguisée et sympathique. La douceur d'Helga se reflétait jusque dans son aspect. Tout était blondeur rosée chez elle: ces tresses soyeuses s'entremêlaient en une coiffure savante et son teint de gentiane lui donnaient un aspect angélique qui charmait instantanément.

« Je me demande encore comment ces fieffés barbares vont nous accueillir Dame Helga. » marmonna encore Andrés « Ce n'est pas convenable pour une jeune fille et on dit les écossais sans manière et rustre. »

Helga eut un sourire enjôleur qui fonctionna automatiquement. Elle ne craignait rien: non seulement elle connaissait l'art de la Magie mais coulait dans son sang le pouvoir de celui des Vélanes.

« Nous aurons une garde personnelle Andrés. Un contingent envoyé par le Duché de Cornouailles de la région Galloise qui, lui-même, à quelques intérêts directs dans cette transactions. »

« Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas avec nous maintenant alors? Nous arriverons à Ayr avant cette garde. Quelle utilité? »

« Une protection supplémentaire qui ne doit pas être perçu comme une menace par nos hôtes. » répliqua malicieusement Helga.

Andrés allait répondre, une expression vénéneuse au bord des lèvres mais la jeune femme, pour signifier que la conversation s'achevait là, tourna gracieusement ses yeux bleus ciel couleur de Printemps vers la lande écossaise.

Quelque chose de puissant la menait à ces terres et ce n'était pas seulement le bien-être de la couronne nationale, elle le sentait.

--------------------------------------

Le contingent envoyé par le Duc de Cornouailles ne comptaient que quelques hommes mais ils étaient redoutés. Des guerriers aguerris aux noms qui faisaient résonner les cuivres et trembler les forteresses, marchant sous les bannières combinés de la Chrétienté romaine et de l'Ancienne religion d'Avalon et ce, grâce à l'égide d'un seul homme.

Des rumeurs, des histoires circulaient de par les terres de Bretagne jusqu'aux contrées vikings. On disait le jeune chef de ces guerriers adepte de magie et grand sorcier.

Il n'avait pas plu lors de leur route vers le Nord mais le froid gagnait en puissance. Les nuages gris se reflétèrent dans les sombres pupilles de Godric.

« Certaines choses sont en mouvement. » fit-il de sa voix chaude.

« En l'occurrence ton cheval Godric! » éclata d'un rire tonitruant un demi-géant qui répondait au nom d'Accolon.

Godric secoua son visage franc où son sourire siégeait perpétuellement.

« C'est encore loin Capitaine? » demanda l'un des troupiers.

« Avec un peu de chances nous croiserons des Saxons. Un peu d'exercice n'a jamais fait de mal. » commenta Accolon.

« Capitaine? »

La chevelure léonine aux reflets pourpre flamboya un bref instant avant que le ciel ne reprenne son cours nuageux et Godric acquiesça lentement, poussant le très jeune chevalier à peine pubère à poser sa question.

« Est-ce vrai messire Gryffondor? Êtes-vous vraiment originaire d'Avalon? »

Le bruit des sabots frappant à tempo égal le sol et des hommes parlant, marchant, riant sembla combler le silence qui précéda la réponse de Godric.

« Glastonsbury. » finit-il par dire. « Je suis originaire de Gastonsbury. Les brumes d'Avalon ne se sont plus déchirés depuis plusieurs décennies maintenant. Depuis que Morgane a ramené le corps d'Arthur au Sanctuaire. » continua Godric, une pointe de regret dans la voix.

« On dit que seuls les grands guerriers ont droit d'accès… »

« Contes de sorcières que tout cela! Balivernes et vieilles galantes. Avalon n'a pas plus existé que l'Atlantide. Sors-toi ces idées grotesques de la tête. » bougonna Falster, l'un des meilleurs intendants de Godric.

L'intonation nerveuse du jeune garçon n'échappa guère à Godric qui laissa flotter un rire moqueur même si une oreille attentive aurait pu se rendre compte que le rire sonnait étrangement faux.

Combien de fois lui-même n'en avait-il pas rêvé de cette terre de légende? Le plus grand test qui soit: subir le jugement sacré des brumes d'Avalon.

Ses hommes le respectaient mais sa nature de sorcier était tacite et non discutée. Godric savait qu'elle devait rester au stade de rumeur et de mythe. Les gens, le peuple, ses soldats, avaient peur de la magie et en ces temps où la Chrétienté s'accompagnait parfois d'Obscurantisme, il valait mieux considérer l'unité du pays face aux invasions saxonnes comme la principale priorité.

« Alors il te faudra gagner la clé qui t'y mèneras jeune Mildred. »

L'enfant eut un sourire rayonnant envers son capitaine. Godric avait set effet là: nommer les gens, se souvenir de chacun d'entre eux, leur donner cette importance unique qui les enchaînait irrémédiablement à lui.

« Capitaine? » reprit Mildred. « Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas escorter la Dame de Poufsouffle directement? De toute évidence, nous arriverons dans les Hautes Terres du Nord après elle. »

Godric haussa les épaules tout en levant son visage vers le ciel de manière attentive.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais gageons qu'il y a à cette décision une raison valable. »

D'un mouvement silencieux, Godric plissa son regard noir vers l'horizon et d'un geste sec, arrêta la course de son cheval. Le signal se propagea rapidement et la troupe arrêta son ascension à l'image de son leader.

La main sur le pommeau ouvragé, le geste sur, Godric déploya son épée sans aucun son que celui de la lame fendant l'air. Un simple regard à ses hommes de manière circulaire et tous comprirent.

« Ton souhait est exaucé Accolon. » murmura t'il de manière parfaitement audible tandis que des cris retentissaient déjà.

------------------------------------------

Le sang ruisselait sur son visage mais c'est néanmoins ses côtes qui lui étaient le plus douloureuses. Un rire amer le secoua un bref instant devant l'ironie de la situation et c'est vers son plus douloureux souvenir que, ce qu'il pensait être son ultime pensée, se dirigea.

Son dernier souvenir d'Irlande.

« La pureté de ton sang. Voilà pourquoi ils l'ont fait! Ce que tu es nous sauveras peut-être d'une disparition totale. » fit calmement le vieillard s'appuyant lourdement sur sa canne. « Salazar regarde-moi. »

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas. Vêtu de velours vert sombre ourlé de zibeline, Salazar semblaient imprimer ses émotions à l'océan nerveux qu'il contemplait obstinément.

« Salazar. » tenta à présent une voix féminine aux accents rocailleux.

« De toutes les personnes…comment avez-vous pu grand-mère? »

Les rides profondes s'accentuèrent, accusant le reproche direct de sa descendance.

« Je donnerais mon âme pour l'Eire. »

« Ce n'est pas la vôtre que vous avez donné mais celle de mes… » Salazar hésita quelques secondes avant d'enchaîner « …parents. Et la mienne. »

Mallaigh baissa les yeux devant l'étincelle de mépris qu'elle détectait dans le regard émeraude de son petit-fils. Elle n'avait jamais su lui faire face, l'étrangeté de son allure sûrement. Un long corps maigre et noueux et un visage simiesque auquel le reflet d'une intelligence exceptionnelle tenaient lieu de beauté. Les cheveux noirs et raides, le nez long et pointu et une grande bouche aux lèvres trop minces ne pouvaient rien contre la fascination latente ni contre l'attrait énigmatique qu'exerçait Salazar sur autrui.

« Non. » murmura Salazar, perdu, en serrant les poings.

« Dois-je te rappeler ton devoir? » menaça le vieil homme « Vous devez consolider nos rites ou la religion romaine et leurs légendes chrétiennes nous feront entrer dans les masques de l'oubli perpétuel. La Magie doit rester puissante! »

« Tu n'aurais jamais du le savoir Salazar. » statufia Mallaigh.

« Mais maintenant je sais. »

« Tu as toujours été trop curieux et trop malin pour ton propre bien. »

Salazar tourna de nouveau son visage vers l'océan afin de se maîtriser. La colère était si intense que des volutes de magie prenaient parfois corps autour de lui.

« Comment avez-vous pu arranger une telle abomination. »

« Tu es le fruit d'une puissante union, descendant d'une lignée de sorciers séculaires Salazar. L'un de nos derniers espoirs. Les chaînons s'affaiblissent de génération en génération. »

Mallaigh tenta une approche et osa caresser maternellement la chevelure ébène de son petit-fils.

« Nous avons du faire ce qui était pour maintenir ce lien. »

Les mots coulèrent amers, dans l'oreille de Salazar.

« Cawérdgh »

Le sortilège repoussa avec force la femme âgée de manière efficace.

« Non! » fit-il en faisant pleinement face à ses deux mentors, une résolution inébranlable dans le vert étincelant de ses yeux.

« Tu es le descendant direct des Salazar, Maître des Serpents et Dieu de… »

« Je suis un bâtard conçu dans la couche incestueuse d'un frère et de sa sœur. » coupa violemment le jeune homme.

« Tu as le sang pur et c'était l'unique manière de l'obtenir. »

Un sourire de désespoir se plastifia sur le visage défait de Salazar et il se mit à rire de manière hystérique, hoquetant, ses maigres épaules se secouant frénétiquement.

« Le sang pur…oui…. » cracha t'il la mine sombre.

« Et toi aussi tu devras continuer… »

« Certainement pas! »

Les deux mentors reculèrent instinctivement devant la haine palpable de Salazar.

« Je ne servirais pas vos pauvres scrupules pas plus que vos nobles desseins. Je ne me sacrifierais pas comme l'ont fait mes…parents à votre cause perdu! Je quitte l'Irlande! »

« Tu ne peux pas. » s'effondra Mallaigh. « Pas après ce que nous avons tous endurer pour l'Eire. Tu n'as pas le droit. »

« Si je ne l'ai pas, je le prends. Je ne serais pas l'un de vos pions. »

« Tu as juré allégeance à la Terre des Fées! Tu ne peux lui tourner le dos! »

« Mes vœux s'adressaient à elle et non à vous. Je vous renie! »

« Tu obéiras! »

« Jamais! »

Une toux sèche pris de court Salazar et un filet rubis coula par-dessus sa lèvre. Son vieil instructeur avait tenté de le retenir par la force mais l'élève avait depuis longtemps surpassé le maître et Salazar avait fini par quitter sa terre, son pays pour rejoindre l'Écosse. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il y ferait mais tout plutôt que chez lui où le poids d'une culpabilité qui n'était pas la sienne l'étouffait.

Comme toujours lorsqu'il était nerveux, Salazar se mit une nouvelle fois à rire. Débarquer à Stanraer pour aussitôt tomber sur des hordes saxonnes étaient véritablement un manque de chance affligeant. Il aurait pu utiliser ses pouvoirs mais finalement le voulait-il vraiment? Loin des siens il n'avait plus grand espoir.

Qu'importe se dit-il en fermant les yeux et en attendant que la lame saxonne de l'envahisseur achève son ouvrage.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Petites explications pour une meilleure compréhension.

Le Royaume-Uni durant le haut moyen-âge n'est pas encore unifié c'est pour cette raison que mis à part l'Écosse et l'Irlande je ne parle jamais d'Angleterre ou du Pays de Galles en terme direct. Ces deux derniers sont regroupés sous le nom de Bretagne (Britain en anglais et non pas notre petite et adorable région de Bretagne ).

Quatre peuples étaient présents en fait sur le « continent »: au Nord les Pictes (euh vous vous souvenez de Guenièvre dans King Arthur? Tout plein de peintures bleues? C'est ça les Pictes -et pas des shtroumpfs…tssss facile celle là -.); au Nord-Ouest (donc du coté d'Edinburgh) les Scots (ou écossais on va pas se casser la tête non plus :D); au centre et au sud-est les Britons (de Britain…vous suivez?) et au Sud-Est les Angles (ancêtre des Gallois c'est pour ça que je dis gallois directement sinon on s'en sort pas mais bon).

L'Irlande bénéficie de plusieurs appellation mais à la base son nom est Eire. On l'appelle aussi Terre des Fées, l'île d'émeraude etc… Ne vous sentez pas perdu par les noms divers que lui donnera sans doute Salazar. 

Edwinesburh est l'ancien nom de la ville d'Edinburgh, capitale actuelle de l'Écosse.

J'essaye de coller le plus possible à une certaine réalité historique mais en gardant un côté romancé. J'espère que ça marche. Si vous avez des questions sur certaines choses n'hésitez pas.

Merci à Any que je n'apprécie vraiment pas et merci à Atalanta . Je prends notes de tes propositions et veillerais à te contenter.


	3. Civilisations

HISTOIRE DE POUDLARD - United colors of Hogwarts -

Chapitre deux: Civilisations 

_« Laisse parler ton cœur, interroge les visages, n'écoute pas les langues… » Eco_

**Nuit de Janvier- Ayr**

« Rowena. » la Voix appela-t'elle. « Ce n'est pas encore le moment Rowena. Il n'est pas encore Temps. »

Deux fentes grises accidentées frémirent. Le noir complet l'enveloppait.

« Le Temps? » murmura-t'elle avec difficulté « Qu'est-ce que le Temps vient faire… »

« Plus de Temps. » la Voix croassante continua « Pas de Temps. Le Seigneur du Temps n'est pas là.»

« Fais nous confiance. Suis nous. »

Le froid des dalles contrastaient avec la chaleur de la couverture et la finesse de la longue chemise blanche ne parvint pas à cacher le frémissement de la jeune fille. Les paupières closes, les cheveux bruns aux boucles décoiffés et les bras pendant fébrilement le long du corps, Rowena quitta se chambre d'un pas inquiètant.

Peu à peu l'état glacial fit place à une chaleur étrange et douce et Rowena stoppa ses pas dans sa démarche somnanbulique. Le tissu de sa chemise de nuit ne flottait plus et commençait à craqueler comme seul le tissu pouvait le faire sous l'effet de la chaleur. Rowena leva lentement sa main qu'elle passa tout aussi lentement sur son cou et qu'elle laissa tomber de manière morne.

Sa main était humide.

« Non. Vois cela et tu te perdras. Aie confiance. Suis nous. »

Le pied de Rowena amorça le mouvement avant de se figer dans l'air. Il fallait se réveiller.

« Il n'est pas encore Temps. Suis notre Voix. »

Une odeur désagréable parvint jusqu'à ses narines et elle se mit à tousser douloureusement.

« Ne te retourne pas. »

Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre et des crépitements pavaient l'espace. La chemise collait à présent totalement au corps de Rowena et ses cheveux trempés pendaient misérablement autour de son visage fiévreux.

« Ici? » demanda Rowena tandis qu'elle sentait confusément le froid l'envahir de nouveau et sans qu'aucun son ne franchisse ses lèvres.

« Parfait. A présent attends que leTemps accepte. Attends. »

Rowena ouvrit lentement les yeux mais tout ce qu'elle distinguait était composé de flou intense. Seule une silhouette volatile au pelage noir charbon retint son attention.

« Qui êtes-vous? »

« De profundis, ad vivum… »

L'éclat bronze et saphir s'envola et Rowena s'effondra sur le sol, endormie de nouveau, inattentive aux cris tout autour.

-------------------------------

Helga soupira inaudiblement en voyant le bas de sa robe recouvert de boue fraîche. Une boule d'anxiété à l'estomac, elle jeta un regard circulaire nerveux. Peu de personne et vu le froid glacial qui soufflait dans la cour quasi déserte, elle ne pouvait pas s'en montrer surprise. Une curieuse odeur jonchait l'atmosphère et son regard se releva vers les hauts murs noirs du château Campbell.

Helga se souvenait des chansons des troubadours à propos des sombres forteresses d'Écosse mais elle était loin d'imaginer que c'était là chose vrai. La lune éclairait la vaste demeure comme en plein jour.

« C'est mauvais signe » entendit-elle murmurer Andrés auprès d'elle.

Sans quitter le château des yeux, Helga tendit une main crispée et moite vers celui qu'elle pensait être Bruce Campbell. Se reprendre. Ne plus être nerveuse. Respirer lentement. Expirer sans bruit.

« Messire Campbell je présume? » fit-elle en tournant enfin son regard bleuté vers la montagne qui l'escortait parmi la boue jusqu'à l'intérieur du château.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard goguenard et ne lui répondit pas. Un long frisson parcourut la blonde jeune femme. Ce château avait une aura mauvaise. Helga se demanda pour la première fois si elle avait bien fait que de se porter volontaire pour cette mission.

_"N'importe où plutôt que chez moi_ "pensa t'elle.

Des sons, de la musique lui parvinrent de manière étouffée. Des leurres. Helga n'avait qu'une envie et c'était faire marche arrière. Un murmure que le vent transportait glissa autour d'elle. Le Château respirait. Le Château se plaignait.

« Messire Campbell? » parvint-elle à dire avec un semblant de grâce épuisé.

La montagne se tourna vers elle et marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles. Le visage d'Helga prit une teinte craie, ses lèvres roses s'entrouvrirent de stupeur. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ceci?

Les Écossais parlaient Scot ou Gaélique. Pas anglais.

Helga chassa d'un geste inutile de la main, son embarras croissant et tenta une phrase latine. La Montagne eut un sourire amusé et reprit sa marche. La jeune femme prise de court jeta un regard en arrière vers Andrés qui pinça les lèvres, signe flagrant de mécontentement.

On la conduisit vers ce qu'elle devinait être ses appartements. Les tentures pourpres et les dorures lourdes des meubles ne parvinrent pas à chasser cette impression étouffante qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Helga usa de son sourire envers la Montagne qui quitta la pièce en braillant des termes gaéliques.

« On est dans la mélasse jusqu'au cou Dame Helga . » fit la voix rêche d'Andrés en commençant à disposer au mieux des affaires de sa maîtresse.

« Nous aurons sans doute plus de chance au dîner. »

Mais de dîner il ne semblait pas qu'il y en aurait, tout du moins pas en compagnie de son hôte, car à l'instant même où Helga prononçait ses mots, deux servantes du château entrèrent avec un service complet et des plats. Elles parlèrent avec force respect et Helga comprit qu'il s'agissait là du repas du soir.

« Je ne verrais pas Messire Campbell aujourd'hui? » demanda t'elle étonnée.

Elle savait qu'il était tard et que le châtelain avait peut-être voulu lui épargner la fatigue de l'arrivée mais elle trouvait tout de même son attitude des plus déplacée.

La plus jeune des servantes, gironde et alerte, fit quelques pas rapides vers la fenêtre. Elle fit bouger la lourde poignée dorée et laissa l'air glacée souffler dans la chambre.

Elle fit signe à Helga qui s'avança en fronçant les sourcils.

Au loin, un feu gigantesque se découpait violemment sur la nuit opaque où seul la lumière aveuglante de la lune servait de phare.

-----------------------------------

« Capitaine Gryffondor, le malade vient de se réveiller. »

Les ombres dansantes des flammes jouaient sur le visage sérieux et puissant de Godric.

« Il a parlé? « demanda t'il en tournant un regard bleu vers le jeune Mildred.

« Il baragouine du gaélique qui semble tout droit venir de l'île d'émeraude Capitaine. »

Le respect que montrait le garçon à son égard fit sourire Godric de manière imperceptible. Il acquiesça et entreprit d'aller voir l'homme en question.

« Encore un magicien alors! On devrait le brûler de suite capitaine. » proposa perfidement Falster.

L'homme se tu sous le regard inquisiteur de son supérieur mais Godric savait qu'il faudrait plus que son autorité pour faire taire ce genre de rumeurs. Les gens d'Irlande avaient mauvaise réputation ici: non seulement ils faisaient commerce avec les fées et autres créatures fantastiques mais de plus on disait que la magie avaient libre cours sur ces terres.

A vrai dire il avait été à deux doigts de le laisser tuer. Ce n'était pas la première victime que les Saxons feraient en terre Écossaise. Mais son courage avait ressurgi une fois de plus. Ou plutôt dans ce cas précis la témérité. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs aurait du mourir si le Temps en avait voulu ainsi. Se mettre en danger ne faisait pas partie des plans. Il fallait arriver avec un bataillon complet à Ayr. Décimé, sa garde ne servait plus à rien.

Ils avaient eu de la chance et uniquement de la chance, Godric le savait bien. Face aux hordes saxonnes, ses hommes se battaient vaillamment du moment que le nombre était équitable. Godric se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait eu qu'un maigre contingent saxon.

_"Des éclaireurs"_ pensa t'il angoissé_."Espérons que le Château Campbell est résistant."_

Accolon et d'autres soldats jouaient à une partie de dés endiablés et le camp semblait aussi bruyant que d'habitude ce qui était bon signe. Malgré les blessures de certains, la plupart s'était rapidement remis de leurs petite escarmouche de la journée. L'odeur du sang ne flottait presque plus d'ailleurs.

Godric s'avança méthodiquement vers la tente où se trouvaient le blessé. Il avait donné des ordres pour le tenir à l'écart: on en savait encore trop peu sur lui et ses vêtements de facture noble laissaient envisager qu'il s'agissait peut-être là d'un otage aux mains des saxons.

Godric jeta un regard suspicieux vers le sol. La lumière lunaire lui permit de voir un mince mouvement ondulatoire dans l'herbe. Il avait eu une curieuse sensation quand il avait plongé son épée dans celle du barbare. Il avait eu une curieuse sensation quand il avait aidé l'étranger à rejoindre le camp. Et là encore, il avait une curieuse sensation en sachant qu'il allait lui parler.

Finalement il se décida à soulever la tenture.

--------------------------------------------------

Salazar se concentra sur le pichet d'eau fraîche non loin de lui.

« Wingardium Leviosa » articula t'il lentement.

Le pichet de terre cuite se souleva avec légèreté.

« Accio. » continua-t-il sans prendre garde à l'étonnement qu'il provoquait.

La douleur le fit transpirer et il prit de nouveau une profonde inspiration afin de maintenir le sortilège. Mais il échoua. Et le pichet tourna avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

« Wingardium Leviosa. »

Le pichet d'eau se maintint.

« Accio. »

Salazar releva son regard vert électrique sur la puissante silhouette du Capitaine qui le regardait horrifié. Ainsi donc celui qui l'avait sauvé était également un sorcier.

Le silence envahit la tente étrangement entouré du bruit du campement aux alentours.

« Es-tu fou? » demanda enfin Godric en esquissant un geste coléreux.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous accordiez autant d'importance à ce pichet de terre capitaine. » répondit sarcastiquement Salazar en se laissant tomber sur la paille, épuisé par l'effort fourni.

Une veine d'agacement gonfla sur la tempe, prêt de la chevelure rousse de Godric.

« Si tout autre que moi était entré à cet instant précis, savez-vous ce qu'il se serait passé? » demanda t'il sombrement.

Salazar arqua le sourcil, conscient soudain du tremblement qui traversait Godric. Il était difficile pourtant d'imaginer un homme aussi solide que ce capitaine avoir peur de quoi que ce soit.

Des images flous revinrent dans son esprit.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie. » fit-il lentement.

Godric secoua son visage dans une attitude qui montrait clairement qu'il trouvait la chose normale puis s'accroupit auprès de l'irlandais.

« Inutile donc de vouloir la gaspiller de manière inconsciente. » fit Godric en fronçant les sourcils et en aidant Salazar à boire.

« Je suis Godric Gryffondor. Lieutenant du Duc de Cornouailles. » se présenta enfin le capitaine.

« Salazar Serpentard. » répondit sombrement le jeune homme.

Il haïssait son nom. Il haïssait tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler son origine.

« Je sais qu'en Irlande, la magie est considérée comme normale mais pas ici. Nous avons des prêtres, une religion. C'est la bannière du continent. »

« Puisqu'elle ne tolère pas les sorciers pourquoi les sorciers la toléreraient-elles? » fit d'une voix hautaine Salazar.

« C'est une religion. On ne tue pas une croyance. »

Salazar plissa ses yeux et Godric ne sut dire s'il s'agissait là d'une conséquence de la douleur ou plutôt d'une dépréciation de ce qu'il avait dit.

« J'ai une dette envers toi Gryffondor. Je m'en remets à ton jugement jusqu'à ce que ma dette soit effacée. Ma magie restera cachée. »

Salazar sentit Godric se relaxer et un sourire naquit sur ses minces lèvres. Voilà un homme qui se souciait plus de son bien-être que lui-même. Godric se mit à rire de soulagement.

« Nous partons vers le Château des Campbell. Veux-tu nous suivre Salazar? »

Salazar acquiesça, sensible à cette main tendue. Pour lui, ici ou ailleurs n'avait plus aucune importance et Godric avait une aura sympathique. Il était aussi lumineux que lui-même était sombre, aussi éclatant que lui était nébuleux, aussi solaire que lui était lunaire.

La bougie était neuve lorsque Godric était entré. Ils parlèrent comme s'ils avaient été amis de naissance. Était-ce la nuit qui était propice aux aveux? Était-ce le Temps qui semblait couler et les entourer parfaitement? Était-ce l'impression d'avoir rencontré une âme compréhensive enfin?

Godric voulait savoir pourquoi Salazar avait quitté son pays. Ce dernier sembla gêner et expliqua ses raisons à mots couverts. Il fut soulagé de ne pas voir du dégoût dans les yeux marrons-loyal de Godric. Quand à ce dernier il raconta son enfance à Glastonsbury, enfant solitaire dans un séminaire les yeux tournés vers Avalon.

Lorsque Godric ressortit de la tente, la bougie était depuis longtemps consumée mais l'amitié n'avait guère besoin de lumière artificielle. Elle se suffisait bien à elle-même.

Et c'est avec l'âme non pas plus légère mais avec ce sentiment d'être plus complet, que Godric et Salazar prirent la route finale vers le Château Campbell.

* * *

Disclaimer: Je sais c'est pas génial. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Le prochain sera meilleur promis ;). Je voulais remercier les reviewers pour le soutien. Ca compte beaucoup. Hésitez pas à me proposer des idées différentes. C'est toujours bienvenue. J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira.

Je voulais quand même faire une petite dédicace à mon bon Croup -. D'abord parce que son avis compte un max pour moi puis aussi parce qu'il a aussi deux supers fics sur FF et qu'un peu de pub surtout quand c'est pour de bons produits, c'est jamais superflu. Donc surtout allez visiter ces deux fics là: Harry Potter et le Mystère de l'équilibre ; Avec l'aube se lève l'espoir .

En plus il écrit plus vite que moi donc vous y gagnerez lol.


	4. Rencontre

HISTOIRE DE POUDLARD - United colors of Hogwarts -

Chapitre trois : Rencontre

"Je vous donne rendez-vous dans mon prochain rêve. Dites, vous viendrez ?"

Le lendemain - Janvier- Ayr

Bruce Campbell réprima un sourire de satisfaction à la vue de la fumée noirâtre et charbonneuse qui se dissipait enfin. Les cheveux blond presque blancs, Bruce avait un air aristocratique des plus seyant pour le châtelain des Terres Campbell. Ses frères et sœurs lui ressemblaient mais il était seul et unique maître dans sa résidence. Il avait dû gouverner si jeune qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de sa vie d'avant.

Il n'aimait pas les banquiers et encore moins les banquiers puissants. Ils constituaient une menace à son pouvoir qu'il voulait intégral. Cet incendie était béni des Dieux. Seul hic, la fille avait survécu. Ce n'était pas ce qui avait été prévu.

« La fille messire Campbell. » fit une voix servile.

Le seigneur et suzerain des lieux daigna pivoter au quart son visage à la mâchoire en pointe.

Rowena portait toujours sa mince robe blanche couverte de suie. Le visage opalescent semblait impassible et le vide béant sur lequel s'ouvraient ses deux prunelles grises laissait douter de la raison de la jeune fille.

« Tes parents sont morts. » commença-t-il sans ambages.

Rowena ne bougea pas totalement indifférente.

« Comment as-tu fait pour sortir de là ? »

Bruce Campbell tourna, tel un vautour, autour de la frêle silhouette de Rowena. Aucun mot ne franchissant le seuil églantine de ses lèvres virginales. Des murmures comme « sorcellerie » ou « c'est elle qui a mis le feu » résonnaient partout sur le lieu du crime depuis qu'on l'avait retrouvée sur le sol tandis que les flammes léchaient avidement les murs de la demeure.

« Je t'ai posée une question. »

L'homme qui portait une livrée sembla contrit et fit un signe désespéré à Rowena pour qu'elle parle mais cette dernière semblait s'être totalement emmurée dans un silence sépulcral.

Campbell s'approcha d'elle, prit son fin visage dans ses paumes rugueuses et contempla pendant un long moment le gris perlé totalement flou de son regard, partagé entre l'envie de la gifler pour mettre fin à son silence et celle de considérer qu'elle était à présent l'unique héritière d'une colossale fortune.

« Maître… elle est sûrement en état de choc. Perdre ses parents, sa demeure et ses repères le même jour. » fit craintivement le page.

Bruce émit un faible ricanement tout en continuant à fixer la jeune Rowena.

« Agnosto adeo estes. » (1)

La pupille de Rowena frémit tandis que le seigneur Campbell reculait un peu.

« Une dame du sud du continent a dû franchir le territoire Campbell hier soir. Pour traiter affaires… Une femme… J'ai reçu une missive fort amusante ce matin à son propos. Vous me seriez si obligeante Rowena Serd si vous vouliez bien lui servir de guide. »

La voix de Bruce semblait signaler un sarcasme serein. Sa main quitta le visage de Rowena pour glisser jusqu'à la fibule d'argent qui tenait la robe de neige à présent bistrée. Les ailes étaient parfaitement dessinés, la forme aérienne et la fierté de l'animal transparaissaient à travers le métal.

« Ne vous souciez de rien Damoiselle Rowena. » continua t'il d'une voix plus veloutée tandis qu'elle le fixait sans réaction. « Mes hommes ne laisseront pas le noble commerce de votre défunt père sans surveillance. J'en contrôlerais moi-même l'état. »

Bruce Campbell tendit son bras et anticipant l'absence de gestes de la jeune fille, il posa lui même la main de Rowena sur son avant-bras.

« Nous allons prendre grand soin de vous. » promit fielleusement le châtelain tandis que le page suivait, inquiet.

Quelques heures plus tard, Rowena goûtait au froid glacial de la demeure Campbell où les gardes vêtus de hallebardes avaient des allures de bourreaux.

« Maître Campbell ne reçoit personne pour l'instant. »

Helga arqua le sourcil, le visage commençant lentement à passer du sourire au mécontentement. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait mais elle parvenait très bien à saisir son rictus amusé et charmeur. Helga avait en horreur toute morgue, toute vanité. Se moquer d'autrui, quelque en soit la raison, était un pêché sans nom à ses yeux. Elle percevait une ouverture possible néanmoins grâce à son sang de vélani mais elle se refusait pour l'instant à l'utiliser. Pour une fois dans sa vie, ne pas à avoir à compter sur sa simple beauté serait un réconfort.

« Je viens du Cheshire, de la Cité de Poufsouffle jusqu'ici. Votre suzerain me recevra ! »

Mais le garde imposant se contenta de sourire amoureusement et la blonde jeune femme comprit qu'elle n'y arriverait pas de toute manière tant qu'elle n'apprendrait pas la langue du pays. Ses années d'apprentissage patient ne lui servaient plus à rien : le latin, le grec ou le franc n'étaient pas de mise dans ses régions isolées. Seul le gaélique avait de la valeur.

Prête à abandonner pour cette fois-ci, Helga se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec un homme blond et un visage pointu. Un sourire siégeant sur son visage, l'inconnu la regarda avec une feinte bonhomie.

« Maître Campbell. » fit le garde en se penchant avec servilité.

Le cobalt se dilua dans les yeux d'Helga au nom prononcé. Par réflexe, elle amorça une révérence polie pour se souvenir qu'elle était invitée et que c'était donc à lui de saluer en premier lieu et non le contraire. Maudissant son geste, Helga tacha de retrouver contenance. Bruce semblait satisfait et salua à son tour selon la coutume la jeune femme et les portes de la Grande salle s'ouvrire.

De lourdes tentures bleutées aux curieux symboles pictes tapissaient les murs. De grandes fenêtres laissaient filtrer une lumière aveuglante. Des tables de bois épais et rêche étaient disposées en forme de U telle que le voulait la tradition châtelaine. Helga ne fit pas immédiatement attention, mais Bruce était suivi de nombre de personnes. Elle avait espéré une entrevue mais elle sut que le maître des Terres Campbell s'était joué d'elle. Des troubadours, des dames, notaires et autres nobles investirent la salle de manière étrange et silencieuse. C'est uniquement lorsque Bruce Campbell et elle-même s'installèrent que la musique, les rires et conversations démarrèrent.

Il l'avait prise par surprise. Helga n'avait guère envisagé un tel scénario. Une mèche de ses cheveux blonds qui s'était échappée de sa coiffure byzantine caressa sa tempe tandis que la chaleur d'un sanglier rôtissant non loin d'elle l'étouffait presque.

Un plat fut présenté devant elle dont elle ne parvint pas à connaître l'origine mais sachant les regards braqués sur elle, Helga tourna son plus joli sourire vers le châtelain.

« C'est une entrée ? » demanda t'elle en latin en faisant mine de boire le vin âpre que sa fidèle servante Andrés lui servait.

Le sourire de Bruce s'étira.

« Si vous en prenez plusieurs parts, ça fera un plat complet. » répondit-il à haute voix et en gaélique.

Les convives se mirent à rire sous le regard stupéfait mais digne d'Helga. Elle pensait qu'étant d'engeance noble, il savait lui au moins, parler latin.

« Notre invitée semble décontenancée messire. Peut-être devrions-nous l'informer que nous la comprenons? » tenta un vieux monsieur au collier de pierres précieuses.

« Non. » répliqua sèchement Bruce. « Elle est une envoyée du pouvoir du Sud. Si ces beaux gentilshommes pensent qu'il suffit d'asservir les Pictes ou les Scots ils se trompent lourdement. Puisque nous sommes des sauvages à leurs yeux, nous resterons comme tel. Je n'ai pas de compte à rendre à Llyn-Duin. » (2)

Le vieil homme n'osa répliquer. Helga jeta un coup d'œil en biais sur son voisin. Elle savait que Llyn-Duin était la forme celtique pour parler de Londinium. La jeune femme ne fit pas attention aux ordres suivants que baragouinait Bruce Campbell, trop occupée à se demander si elle devait faire part dès ce soir ou pas de l'échec cuisant de sa venue en terres scots.

Bruce quant à lui était surpris même s'il n'en disait mot. Il se serait attendu à bien plus de réactions violentes de la part de la jeune et bien trop belle diplomate. Il avait prévu une scène de reproches sur le fait qu'il avait ajourné l'entretien puis pour la rudesse de l'accueil et surtout il avait attendu du dédain de sa part. Décidément, rien ne se passait comme prévu aujourd'hui.

« Comtesse de Lenton? »

Helga releva son regard vers le suzerain. Au moins, il connaissait son titre. Quelques ménestrels comptaient champs de batailles et amours tragiques à la galerie tandis qu'Helga remarqua enfin la silhouette sibylline d'une jeune fille juste derrière eux.

« Damoiselle Rowena. » présenta Bruce le visage secrètement confiant.

Andrés qui se tenait avec les autres serfs se pencha vers sa maîtresse tandis qu'elle remplissait de nouveau son verre.

« J'en ai entendu parler aux cuisines Dame Helga. L'une des lingères est normande. Damoiselle Rowena est...était la fille d'un puissant banquier. Malheureusement, ce dernier a péri dans un incendie en compagnie de sa mie. Hier soir. C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'était pas là»

Andrés fit un geste discret en direction du voisin de sa maitresse et recula polimment. Le lourd regard de Bruce pesait toujours sur Helga. Faisant mine d'avoir saisi le fait qu'elle savait à présent, il haussa les épaules dans un mouvement fataliste.

« Requiescat in pace. » fit Bruce en direction de son invitée.

Helga sentit une intense vague de pitié vers la jeune fille qui gardait les yeux obstinément baissés. Dans un geste de solidarité, elle prit la main de l'orpheline dans la sienne et la serra.

Sans un sourire, Rowena laissa l'argent de son regard couler jusqu'à la comtesse. Mobiles, les yeux de Rowena avait cette capacité translucide d'exprimer tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait, tout ce qu'elle n'osait pas dire.

« Car l'Éternel connaît la voie des justes. » fit Helga d'une voix réconfortante. (3)

« Et la voie des pécheurs mène à la ruine. » continua Rowena d'une voix mal assurée.

Helga ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle avait parlé anglais. Bruce parla de nouveau tandis qu'une ombre passa sur le visage fantomatique de Rowena qui hésita puis acquiesça.

« Notre suzerain souhaite que je vous enseigne le gaélique Dame de… »

« Helga. Dame Helga suffira. Dites à mon hôte que lui suis gré de cette attention. J'accepte avec joie évidemment et qu'il sache que je suis prête à fournir de nombreux efforts dans votre langue afin de pouvoir discuter pleinement avec lui.»

En un battement de cil Rowena croisa le regard acier de Bruce et continua :

« Ne désirez-vous rien lui dire d'autre Dame Helga? »

« Je n'aime guère les conflits. » répondit dans un sourire mutin Helga.

Un bruit de cuivre se fit entendre et l'un des pages vint précipitamment vers Bruce pour lui murmurer quelques mots. Ce dernier eut un geste agacé.

« Votre garde personnel est arrivé Dame Helga. »

Helga tâcha de contenir sa joie. Aussi lentement que possible, elle fit signe à Rowena de s'installer auprès d'elle et envoya un rire enchanteur vers son voisin qui l'ignora.

Vêtu encore d'un poitrail d'acier, le soldat aux épaules carrées et aux boucles couleur de feu s'avança en premier jusqu'à hauteur des suzerains. Quelques pas en arrière, le regard émeraude mobile, la haute silhouette osseuse d'un homme aux cheveux noirs luminescents se découpait de manière presque violente dans la pièce.

« Comtesse de Lenton. Lair Bruce Campbell. Je me présente humblement pour assurer mon service. Le Duc de Cornouailles vous envoie ses plus sincères prières Lair Campbell et vous remercie d'accepter ses hommes en votre Terre. » commença-t-il dans un gaélique hésitant (4)

« Failté. » répondit traditionnellement l'héritier des Campbell.

Toute la salle en fit de même sous le visage fermé et curieux du second homme.

« Soyez bienvenue en mes Terres soldats. Que l'étranger soit toujours accepté tant que la paix est en son cœur. »

« Gente Dame, Capitaine Godric Gryffondor pour vous servir. »

Rowena traduisit sous le visage étonné et que ne cherchait pas à cacher Godric. Un coup d'œil à son camarade lui fit comprendre que tout deux avaient pensé la même chose.

« Vous vous êtes fait désirer Capitaine. » assura coquettement Helga, heureuse de se voir enfin entourée de personnes pouvant la comprendre. « Votre intendant et vous-même… »

« Pardonnez-moi Dame de Lenton. » coupa le faux intendant. « Mais je ne dois ma présence ici qu'au Capitaine Godric. Je suis d'Irlande. Salazar Serpentard. »

Ni Helga, ni Godric ne surent si c'était le nom de l'île d'émeraude ou si c'était le nom de l'homme qui provoqua une telle réaction mais un murmure parfaitement audible traversa l'assemblée et une lueur d'intérêt mêlé à du défi traversa le visage de Bruce.

« Maître des Serpents en ma demeure ? Les Prêtres envoyés par le Pape pourraient te condamner pour moins que cela. »

Godric fronça les sourcils, sa main glissant imperceptiblement vers le pommeau de son épée tandis que Salazar jetait un regard plein de morgue vers le châtelain. Ce dernier éclata d'un rire sonore et la musique repartit, la tension se relâchant douloureusement. Bruce convia les deux hommes près de lui et les installa à sa droite. Godric se montra prudent mais jovial, quant à Salazar, tout comme Rowena près d'Helga, il s'était enfermé dans un silence obstiné face aux chuchotements qu'il engendrait.

D'aussi loin que la légende le dit, cette soirée se passa sans autre encombre. Car comment Campbell aurait-il pu savoir qu'il signait là la perte de sa lignée pour des générations et des générations ? Comment pouvait-il prévoir la malédiction qui tôt ou tard finirait par tomber sur lui ?

Les jongleurs donnaient plaisant spectacle lorsqu'une voix murmura à chacun des quatre sorciers qui se connaissaient encore si peu quelques mots : « Brevis tuus temps est. » (5)

Sans le savoir, les quatre fondateurs venaient de sceller leurs destinées.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Je sais ce que tu es. En latin.

(2) Llyn-Duin est le nom antique celte de la ville de Londres. Helga est en fait originaire de Normandie qui sera ensuite le fief de l'État encore naissant d'Angleterre. Mais je vous raconterai l'histoire d'Helga plus tard .

(3) C'est un des Psaumes de la Bible mais ne me demandez pas lequel, je ne m'en rappelle plus.

(4) Lair est un titre Noble chez les Scots. Il revient à Duc.

(5) Il ne reste plus beaucoup de Temps. En latin.

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas puisqu'ils sont propriétés de JkRowling qu'on remercie pour la date de sortie du prochain tome .

Anywhere- Ashton : Merci pour votre soutien qui ne faiblit jamais. Avoir un bon copain lala la .

Atalante de Tebas : Je te remercie pour ta fidélité. Et suis contente de voir que Godric et Salazar te plaisent. Dans ce chapitre-ci on les voit un peu moins mais c'est tout simplement parce que ce sont les derniers à arriver. Dans le prochain ils seront nettement plus présents. Pour Rowena les choses iront lentement mais la lumière est au bout du chemin ;).

Lorelaï Huy : Merci pour ces gentilles paroles. C'est vraiment sympa. Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi au fait qu'en effet, j'écris un peu sans support. Mais du coup j'ai aussi plus de liberté. En ce qui concerne Salazar, rassure-toi ça va faire partie de son évolution. Disons que j'avais envie de mettre en lumière le tout début de ce qui va être finalement un renfermement total sur lui-même. C'est un long chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne ce que l'on sait. Il sera bien ce que l'on sait de lui par rapport aux bouquins HP.

Contente de voir que Godric te plaît en tout cas . Pour l'instant je ne sais pas trop ce que vous pensez de Rowena. C'est vrai qu'elle est encore nébuleuse mais ça viendra aussi. Sinon j'ai plaisir à écrire Helga à vrai dire.

Pour Bruce Campbell c'est un ancêtre des Campbell dont l'histoire au XIIIème siècle sera si « sanglantement » connu. Ca c'est presque du spoiler .

Vous connaissez la chanson. Une petite review pliz. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira en tout cas.


End file.
